Typical concrete stair treads are very heavy and prone to brittle fracture, making them difficult to handle and install, adding significantly to the weight of a stair case, limiting their loading capacity when installed, and creating an earthquake safety hazard. These characteristics can be particularly problematic in multi-story buildings where weight problems are multiplied, and in commercial or industrial settings where ease of installation and safety are critical. Thus, there is a need for a stair tread that is lighter and stronger than conventional concrete stair treads that are currently available.